That Master, Kidnapped (Part 1)
by ricchan48
Summary: Malam itu Ciel Phantomhive terlelap seperti biasanya. Sampai seseorang menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar tidurnya dan memaksanya masuk ke dalam sebuah briefcase.


**Summary : Malam itu Ciel Phantomhive terlelap seperti biasanya. Sampai seseorang menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar tidurnya dan memaksanya masuk ke dalam sebuah briefcase.**

**Warning : semi-lemon, yaoi, male x male, Claude x Ciel, Sebastian x Ciel, SFX aneh-aneh, OOC dll.**

**Rate : T goes M**

**Disclaimer : mbah yana**

* * *

** "Ukh..." Hanya itu yang dapat keluar dari bibir mungil Ciel sembari berusaha membuka kelopak matanya perlahan-lahan dan menyesuaikan otot-otot matanya untuk mengenali sekelilingnya. Setelah ia tersadar sepenuhnya, Ciel mendapati tangan dan kakinya terikat pada dinding. Ia disekap dalam suatu ruangan dengan cahaya yang minim. Hanya ada beberapa lilin yang tertempel di dinding. Mungkin ruang bawah tanah.**

** "Heeeeiii! Siapa kau! Berani sekali kau menculik Ciel Phantomhive, the Queen's Watchdog!" pekik Ciel—sia-sia saja. Tak ada yang menjawabnya. Sampai ia mendengar suara langkah kaki di luar sana. Suara langkah itu lantas tak membuat Ciel ketakutan. Ia justru semakin penasaran, siapa yang berani-beraninya menculik Earl Ciel Phantomhive.**

** TAP... TAP... TAP... TAP... TAP...**

**Suara langkah itu semakin jelas menuju ruangan di mana Ciel disekap.**

** KRIEEEETTTTT...**

**Pintu ruangan itu terbuka pelan yang menimbulkan suara decitan yang cukup mengganggu telinga berhubung usia pintu itu mungkin sudah tua.**

** "Earl Ciel Phantomhive..." sosok itu membuka suara. Suara yang sama kerennya dengan suara Sebastian Michaelis—sang butler kece, namun terdengar menjijikkan di telinga bangsawan muda itu.**

** "Tch! Tak usah menyebut namaku! Kau pikir aku lupa pada namaku sendiri?! Just tell me who the fuck are you, random stranger?!"**

** "Hmm, rupanya kau bukan tipe orang yang suka bersabar ya? Khukhukhu, menarik... Slrrrppph!" sosok itu kemudian maju beberapa langkah sampai sosoknya bisa terlihat jelas oleh Ciel meski dalam temaram cahaya lilin dalam ruangan itu.**

** "Aah, tak perlu membuang waktu... Perkenalkan, namaku Claude Faustus, butler yang melayani tuan Alois Trancy..." terang Claude sembari membungkuk memberi penghormatan pada Ciel.**

** "Alois... Trancy..." sejenak mata safir milik Ciel membelalak sempurna mendengar nama itu. Untuk apa butler ini menculik dirinya? Sejumlah pertanyaan mulai menghantui pikirannya.**

** "Katakan, apa tujuanmu membawaku ke mari?" tanya Ciel dingin.**

** Sembari membetulkan posisi kacamatanya, Claude lalu menjawab, "saya membawa anda kemari atas perintah dari danna-sama..." sejenak Ciel terperangah, untuk apa si blonde itu menculiknya?**

** "Ohh, jadi Alois di balik semua ini? Lucu sekali! Untuk apa? Aku tidak punya masalah dengan anak itu... Hhhh... Benar-benar aneh!"**

** "Tapi, sesungguhnya, danna-sama bukanlah alasan terkuat kenapa saya membawa anda kemari..." lanjut Claude sembari melangkahkan kakinya yang panjang untuk mendekat pada tubuh Ciel yang begitu yummy dan—oke stop!**

** "A-apa maksudmu?!" Ciel mulai panik sembari melangkah mundur dan semakin curiga karena ada aura kurang baik di balik kata-kata Claude barusan.**

** "Khukhukhukhu... Anda sungguh ingin tahu?" tanya Claude sembari melepaskan kacamatanya dan melemparkan sarung tangannya entah ke mana. Tangan Claude mulai nakal menyentuh pipi Ciel yang mulus, yang ditanggapi Ciel dengan memalingkan muka agar telapak tangan Claude dapat terlepas dari pipinya.**

** "Tch! Meski kau dalam keadaan seperti ini, kau masih berani melawan? Ahh... tapi di samping kelakuanmu yang cukup dingin, tapi fisik mu benar-benar sempurna... Kau memiliki kulit yang benar-benar mulus, mata sebiru samudera, rambut kelabu yang lembut—"**

** "He-hentikan! Ukhhh!" Ciel menjadi gusar karena tangan Claude tak henti-hentinya berkeliling di sekitar wajah Ciel yang imut. Perlahan Claude menggerakkan jempolnya di bibir bawah Ciel secara berulang-ulang yang membuat Ciel menjadi gelisah dan hanya bisa menutup kedua matanya.**

** "Ahh, bibirmu sangat menggoda Ciel, aku jadi ingin 'melahap'nya..." puji Claude disertai evil smirk-nya. CHUUUPP! Tiba-tiba Claude melahap bibir Ciel dengan ganasnya membuat Ciel tersentak dan berusaha mengatupkan bibirnya dengan kuat agar lidah Claude tidak dapat merangsek masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Dan ternyata berhasil. Claude melepaskan ciumannya dan melemparkan tatapan kesal pada Ciel.**

** "Bagaimana Claude?! Enjoy my lips, huh?!" tanya Ciel sinis.**

** "Huh... Kau pikir aku tidak punya cara lain untuk membuka mulutmu? Tunggu saja..."**

** Perlahan, tetesan keringat mulai bermunculan di pelipis kiri dan kanan Ciel. Sepertinya ia benar-benar dalam keadaan terdesak kali ini (dan anehnya, ke mana Sebastian?! This will be the twist babe...) dan sepertinya Ciel agak menyesali statementnya tadi karena terkesan menantang Claude untuk berbuat lebih jauh (okay, that's your fault Ciel...)**

** BREEEETTT!**

**Bak menyingkap helaian tirai, Claude merobek paksa baju tidur Ciel yang menyebabkan kancing baju Ciel menghambur ke lantai. Gara-gara itu, sekarang bagian depan tubuh Ciel terekspos dengan sempurna. Hanya ada *uhuk!* sehelai dalaman yang membungkus 'milik' Ciel dan itu cukup mengganggu pandangan Claude. Sejenak Claude menikmati kulit mulus Ciel yang mulus bak pualam dan lembut seperti kapas. Pandangan Claude yang mesum cukup mengganggu Ciel karena ia merasa harga dirinya ditelanjangi luar dan dalam (emang udah half-naked kok...)**

**Tidak ingin berlama-lama, Claude segera mencengkram kedua pergelangan Ciel dan menerkam leher yang jenjang itu dengan menyapukan lidahnya dan mengatupkan bibirnya erat-erat demi meninggalkan kiss mark yang sangat merah di sana. Perbuatan Claude membuat Ciel panik maksimal. Ia tidak dapat berkata selain mengeluarkan desisan dari bibir mungilnya.**

**"C-claudeeee... W-what the hell you doin'? Ssshhhh... Akhhh! Stop it now!" bentak Ciel.**

**"Hmm, akhirnya bibirmu terbuka 'kan? Mudah sekali memperalatmu Ciel..." goda Claude sembari telapak tangannya yang dingin mengusap-usap pipi Ciel diselingi dengan tatapan kemenangan dan berbisik, "Ciel, I'm really fuckin' wants your whole body and your soul... Give me a chance to take them all tonight... Shhhhhh..."**

**"NO! You can't take my soul, even my body! Sebastian never let you!"**

**"Ah, so... Where is him? Kenapa dia tidak datang ke mari untuk menyelamatkan mu, huh?" tanya Claude dengan nada mengejek.**

**"He will come to- akkkkhhh!"**

**Belum sempat Ciel melanjutkan kata-katanya, Claude kembali menjilati leher Ciel dan kali ini ia teruskan pada bagian dada Ciel dan kembali membuat kiss mark di sana namun dalam jumlah yang lebih banyak.**

**CUUPPPHH! CLEEPPPHHH! SMOOOOCCCHHHH! SLLLRRPH!**

**Bunyi-bunyian aneh yang timbul karena bibir Claude pada permukaan kulit Ciel, terdengar mengerikan di telinga Ciel namun sangat menggairahkan untuk Claude. Kini, ceceran-ceceran saliva telah memenuhi permukaan dada Ciel. Claude juga tak lupa mempermainkan nipple Ciel yang berwarna kemerahan yang telah mencuat ujungnya pertanda Ciel dalam keadaan horny meskipun sangat terpaksa—dan itu benar-benar tidak enak untuknya mengingat ia masih sangat belia untuk hal-hal yang berbau seks. Sejenak Claude menghentikan aktivitasnya dan kembali mengagumi sosok mungil yang tersaji di hadapannya.**

**Ia meraba-raba dada Ciel sambil ber-evil smirk ria. Claude dengan bebas mengusap-usap seluruh permukaan kulit Ciel, membiarkan jari-jarinya menari-nari di atasnya serta memberikan cubitan kecil pada nipple Ciel.**

**"Ahhhnnnn... henti- uggghhh...! Sebas-! Hmmpphh!" belum sempat ia menyerukan nama Sebastian, bibirnya kembali dibungkam oleh Claude. Kali ini, lidah Claude berhasil membobol masuk ke dalam mulutnya, membelit lidah Ciel dan menumpahkan salivanya di dalam sana lalu menyapu seluruh rongga mulut Ciel sembari mengabsen satu per satu jejeran gigi Ciel.**

**"Uhhmmmph! Khhhh... Glup!" dengan terpaksa, Ciel menelan saliva yang diberikan Claude karena takut tersedak dan mengganggu sirkulasi pernafasannya. Setelah deep kiss yang cukup lama dan melelahkan, Claude melepaskan tangkupan bibirnya dan tak lupa menjilati sisa-sisa saliva yang mengalir di sudut bibir Ciel.**

**"Slllrrrppph! Entah mengapa, seluruh bagian tubuh anda benar-benar manis... Seperti madu... CUPPPH!" sebagai 'pemanis', Claude memberikan tangkupan terakhir pada bibir Ciel. Ciel hanya bisa memberi death glare terbaiknya di samping wajahnya yang telah dipenuhi serabut merah karena berusaha menahan rasa malu dan amarah yang tengah memenuhi benaknya.**

**"Ciel," bisik Claude "aku tidak ingin menyiksamu, aku hanya ingin memberimu kenikmatan yang sesungguhnya sebelum jiwamu kekal abadi di neraka... Ssshhhh..." desis Claude di akhir kalimatnya.**

**"U-ugh! Claude! Apakah kau belum puas dengan Alois seorang?! How greedy!" bentak Ciel.**

**"Oh, that little fuckin' bitch? Sounds digusting! Jiwanya tidak semurni jiwamu Ciel..." balas Claude dengan suara yang dapat membekukan jiwa siapa saja yang mendengarnya *uhuk!***

**"Aku tidak peduli! Pokoknya le-! Hummmppphhh!" belum sempat Ciel melanjutkan bentakannya, lagi-lagi Claude memberikan melumat bibir Ciel namun kali ini terkesan lebih menuntut.**

**"Ciel, bila kau masih keras kepala dan tidak mau mengikuti permainanku, maka sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpa tunanganmu... Sllrrrpph!" di akhir ancamannya, Claude sengaja menjilati telinga Ciel untuk menggodanya. Pernyataan Claude sontak membuat pupil safir bangsawan muda itu membesar. Sejauh itu kah Claude menginginkannya hingga tunangannya harus ikut terseret dalam semua ini?**

**"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADANYA?! DIA TIDAK TAHU APA-APA! JANGAN SEKALI-KALI KAU MENYENTUHNYA!"**

**Seketika sifat kebangsawanan Ciel menghilang entah ke mana dan digantikan oleh emosi yang meluap-luap.**

**"Sssshhhh... Calm down earl... Saat ini tunanganmu baik-baik saja... ia tertidur dalam dalam penjagaan Hannah... namun, bila aku tak mendapatkan kepuasan darimu hingga fajar menjelang, dengan sangat terpaksa—"**

**"Baiklah! Baik! Akan kuikuti permainanmu! Tapi ingat, aku tidak mau Lizzy terluka!" tantang Ciel.**

**"Anak baik... Tentu saja Ciel... Aku janji..."**

**Setelah perjanjian disepakati, kini Claude dengan bebas menggerayangi tubuh mungil Ciel. Kali ini Claude lagi-lagi menyapukan lidahnya dalam mulut Ciel hanya untuk memastikan bahwa pemilik mata safir itu mengingat kesepakatan mereka. Pertahanan yang mati-matian dibuat Ciel menjadi runtuh seketika. Dengan sangat terpaksa, ia mengikuti 'permainan' Claude yang bisa dibilang, lebih liar dari sebelumnya.**

**"Haaahhh... Hummmppphhhh!" hanya itu yang dapat keluar dari mulut Ciel. Bibirnya yang hangat dan manis tengah beradu dengan bibir Claude yang dingin. Melihat Ciel yang tampaknya perlu asupan oksigen, Claude melepaskan lumatannya dan berbisik pada Ciel, "kau menikmatinya bukan? Akuilah..."**

**"Hosh... hosh... hossshhh... ukh! K-kau... benar.. benar... BRENGSEK!"**

**PLAKKKK!**

**Ciel mendaratkan telapak tangannya pada pipi kiri Claude yang meninggalkan sedikit tanda merah di sana. Waktu seakan berhenti sejenak. Tidak ada respon dari Claude. Namun tiba-tiba...**

**BRAGHHH!**

**"Langkah awal yang bagus Ciel... Kau tahu? Aku semakin bersemangat untuk berbuat lebih jauh dari ini!" bentak Claude diselingi dengan seringai kejam yang terlukis di wajah Claude setelah mendorong tubuh Ciel dengan keras sehingga membuat Ciel sedikit meringis. Tubrukan antara dinding tebal di belakangnya dengan punggungnya nyaris membuatnya collapse. Tak terasa, bulir-bulir air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya. Claude tak kuasa melihat pemandangan seperti itu. Gairah seksnya malah makin meluap-luap. Ia bahkan semakin bernafsu untuk 'melahap' sosok yang ada dalam genggamannya saat ini.**

**"Slllrrrppphhh! Hhhh... Ciel... Kau bahkan menangis dengan air mata yang manis..." goda Claude. Kata-kata Claude tadi benar-benar menjijikkan. Ciel benar-benar muak! Harga dirinya benar-benar terinjak-injak. Kali ini Claude tak ingin membuang-buang waktu lagi. Baju Ciel yang sudah robek sedemikian rupa, dengan mudah ia tanggalkan tanpa ragu karena sudah diburu nafsu. Nafsu iblis yang tak akan pernah padam.**

**SRETTTTSSSSSHH!**

**Sekarang, tubuh Ciel benar-benar dalam keadaan topless sekarang. Kulit Ciel yang benar-benar mulus tanpa cacat sedikit pun (kecuali tanda yang ada pada rusuk kirinya *uhuk!*) membuat Claude benar-benar terpengarah dibuatnya. Claude benar-benar tidak percaya, betapa indahnya makhluk yang akan 'dilahap'nya sebentar lagi. Setelah puas mengagumi sosok itu, Claude segera memulai 'tarian lidah'nya pada tengkuk Ciel lalu turun ke leher dan mengecupnya dalam-dalam sehingga meninggalkan titik-titik merah yang cukup banyak. Gerilya kembali ia lanjutkan pada bagian dada Ciel. Tangan kanan Claude terlebih dulu meraba-raba bagian tersebut sementara tangan lainnya bertugas untuk 'memerangkap' tubuh Ciel. Dari dada, rabaannya kembali pada pipi, lalu ke leher, bahu dan kemudian kembali lagi ke bagian dada.**

**"Uggghhh... Hentikan... Hiks..." Ciel berusaha menahan desahannya di tengah-tengah isakannya yang tak kunjung berhenti.**

**"Hmmmh? Ciel... Ayolah... Aku akan membuatmu menikmati permainan ini... Berhenti menangis..." ucap Claude pura-pura lembut seraya mengusap air mata Ciel yang kian deras mengalir dan kembali melanjutkan aksi deep kissnya pada dada Ciel dan memainkan kedua tonjolan merah jambu yang sepertinya semakin memerah setelah Claude menghisapnya terlalu lama. Erangan dan desahan perlahan-lahan muncul dari mulut Ciel ketika Claude mempermainkan tonjolan itu.**

**Kini, leher dan dada Ciel telah dipenuhi 'stempel' dari Claude. Sejenak Claude terdiam sembari memandangi kulit Ciel yang dipenuhi oleh kiss mark darinya.**

**"Ciel, kini tubuhmu lebih menggairahkan dengan kiss mark yang menghiasi kulitmu... Cuupph!" kata Claude diakhiri dengan ciuman pada pipi kanan Ciel. Baru saja Claude ingin melanjutkan kegiatan mesumnya, tiba-tiba...**

**ZWINGGGGGGGGGG! SREETTTSS!**

**Pisau stainless steel melesat entah dari mana datangnya—sedikit mengenai rambut Claude hingga terpangkas beberapa helai dan menancap pada dinding yang ada di belakang Ciel.**

**"Tch! Sebastian Michaelis... Where have you been, huh?"**

**"Claude Faustus... Kau tak perlu tahu itu... Lepaskan bocchan sekarang juga atau kau akan—"**

**"JANGAN BANYAK BICARA! CEPAT SELAMATKAN AKU! HANCURKAN CLAUDE SECEPAT MUNGKIN! MEREIDA!" seru Ciel dengan cepat sebelum Claude membungkam mulutnya seperti yang ia lakukan sebelumnya.**

**"YES, MY LORD..." ucap Sebastian seraya memberikan gestur penghormatan kepada sang master.**

**"Hmm, apa boleh buat... Sepertinya aku harus melayanimu dulu Michaelis..." tantang Claude.**

**CRATTTSSSHHH!**

**Dengan cepat Claude memerangkap tubuh Ciel dengan menyemprotkan jaring laba-labanya. Membuat Ciel agak panik dan sedikit sesak.**

**"Ukh! Brengsek!" umpat Ciel.**

**Tanpa membuang waktu, Claude melesat dengan cepat ke hadapan Sebastian. Tak mau kalah, Sebastian menghindar dengan cepat seraya melemparkan pisau-pisau itu dan dibalas imbang oleh Claude. Serangan pertama gagal. Keduanya tidak ada yang terluka. Serangan berikut, Sebastian memberikan tinjunya tepat pada ulu hati Claude dan sukses membuat Claude memuntahkan banyak darah namun masih dapat membalas serangan Sebastian dengan membanting tubuh Sebastian ke lantai menimbulkan efek berdebam karena lantai di ruangan itu hancur berkeping-keping.**

**"Masih mengharapkan bocchan, huh?! Ia akan menjadi milikku! Seluruh tubuh dan pikirannya milikku!"**

**Mendengar kata-kata itu, Sebastian menjadi gusar dan segera bangkit—membuat Claude sedikit kaget.**

**"Hanya itu yang bisa kau lakukan Claude? Hahahahaha! Kau tidak akan mendapatkannya! Bahkan hingga kiamat menjelang! Aku dan bocchan sudah terikat oleh kontrak dan tak ada satu pun yang bisa menggoyahkannya!"**

**"Tch! Aku tidak peduli! Huh!"**

**Mereka pun kembali melanjutkan pertarungan. Pertarungan yang kembali menggunakan pisau dan garpu sebagai senjatanya. Mereka bertarung dengan segenap kekuatan yang mereka miliki untuk memperebutkan Ciel Phantomhive. Namun, sepertinya Sebastian terlihat lebih unggul dari Claude. Mungkin karena Claude bertarung atas dasar nafsu saja.**

**"What's the matter little spidey?" ejek Sebastian diselingi dengan senyum licik.**

**"Ini belum seberapa Michaelis!"**

**ZWIIIIINKKKKKK! TRANGGGGG! **

**Pisau emas yang dilemparkan Claude nyaris menancap di kepala Ciel yang membuat Sebastian semakin panas dibuatnya. Sebastian benar-benar gusar sekarang.**

**"BOCCHAN!" **

**"Bodoh, lihat depanmu..." kata Ciel lirih—memberi peringatan.**

**Tendangan Claude nyaris mengenai wajah Sebastian namun dengan cepat dibalas dengan tendangan pada dada Claude yang berhasil membuat Claude terpental hingga menghantam tembok yang ada di belakangnya hingga hancur berkeping-keping. **

**TAP... TAP... TAPP...**

**Sebastian melangkah dengan penuh percaya diri karena telah memenangkan pertarungan itu kemudian menatap Claude dengan tatapan mematikan.**

**"Tch! Payah! Ternyata kau bertarung hanya karena nafsu! Rasakan ini!"**

**BUGGGHHH!**

**Tendangan terakhir tepat mengenai wajah Claude yang berhasil mengantarkan Claude ke dunia ilusi yang dipenuhi oleh tipuan-tipuan yang tampak nyata (halah! Bilang aja pingsan! Susah amat sih!)**

**"SEBASTIAN!" suara Ciel yang memenuhi ruangan gelap itu terasa indah di telinga Sebastian. Sebastian berbalik dan mendapati tubuh Ciel tengah terperangkap di balik jaring laba-laba dalam keadaan *ehem!* half-naked yang tentu saja membuat darah sang raven berdesir kencang diiringi dengan membesarnya pupil crimson itu.**

**"Jangan melihatku saja! Cepat lepaskan aku dari perangkap menjijikkan ini!" perintah Ciel semakin tegas. Ia pusing dan seluruh tubuhnya terasa lemas sekali.**

**"Ah, maafkan saya bocchan..." kata Sebastian seraya menunduk kemudian merobek jaring laba-laba dan HUP! Sebastian menangkap tubuh Ciel yang rapuh dengan gaya yang super elegan (?)**

**PLAKKKK!**

**Ciel menampar Sebastian dengan keras.**

**"Dari mana saja kau?! Aku hampir mati bodoh!"**

**"Ah, my, my, saya benar-benar menyesal bocchan... Hannah dan bawahannya ternyata di luar dugaan saya... Mereka cukup hebat... Sekarang tunangan anda sudah aman..." ucap Sebastian lembut.**

**"Ukh! Sebas...ti...an..."**

**BLUGGGHHH!**

**Ciel pingsan dengan indahnya (?) dalam gendongan butlernya.**

**"Bocchan! Hhh... Saya benar-benar minta maaf," sesalnya sembari mengecup bibir Ciel "anda sampai demam begini..."**

**Ciel menutup matanya tanpa merasakan kecupan dari sang butler. Hanya angin malam yang dapat ia rasakan. Terpaan lembut dari dinginnya angin musim dingin membuatnya semakin nyaman dalam pelukan hangat Sebastian.**


End file.
